Finally Resting
by Crazee Canadia
Summary: It does no good to hide the bruises and cuts just to be able to have a place to stay. oOo Light WaluigiXLuigi, and abuse mentioned. Don't like either of those ideas, then don't read please. Rated T. oOo


****Hello hello again! Guess what I had the time to write (instead of doing my chemistry homework because I don't understand it!)? That's right, another WaluigiXLuigi story! But today, we do not focus on the fluff or the smex between these two, no, today we look at something else! Ah, how I torture Wally so...**

**...actually I think that towards the end I started to get kinda derpy, but at the same time I can't find anything about it I wanna change. Bah.**

**Anyway. If you don't like WaluigiXLuigi, or the idea of Waluigi being abused, then there is a back button, and you can leave without dropping any dumb "thiz sux writ sumfin else u bitch" reviews. They just fuel mah fire, kesesesese. Otherwise, all good criticism is welcome. Enjoy~!**

* * *

For the first time in a while, he had finally been coaxed into sleeping.

Luigi stared down at the man in shock, relaxing his arms from where they had been hugging the other's head to his chest. He cringed at the slight scent of alcohol that still emanated from the taller, but he quickly got used to it. The sight of just seeing him with his eyes closed, the sight of him breathing calmly, the sight of him being so tranquil, it almost made the Italian want to cry.

No, wait. He _really_ wanted to cry.

A sad smile formed under his mustache, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes, his gloves fingers stroking the man's head one last time.

Waluigi had finally been put to sleep. Finally, he wouldn't have random body spasms, his eyes wouldn't look so tired, and maybe his spine would stop hurting so much. There were countless other things that probably would've been helped with sleep, but Luigi didn't want to think about them right now. He just wanted to bask in the moment - an insomniac finally resting!

With a blink of his eyes, a tear was sent down Luigi's face, which he quickly rubbed away with his sleeve. Waluigi's breathing started to slow even more, a huge change from his constant, hyperventilating breathing pattern. His thin eyebrows were relaxed, pulled out of the usual furrow he had them in all the time, and the corners of his mouth were slightly curled upwards, as if he was smiling and happy about the fact that he was at peace.

He stroked his hair slowly, wincing whenever his fingers ran over a nasty feeling scab, wishing he didn't know the story of how it got there. He sighed, resting his hand on the bed and swallowing hard. He then pressed a kiss to the top of Waluigi's head, hoping that his dreams would not be plagued with the horrors of current life events, before focusing on getting himself to sleep.

* * *

"He's gonna kill me, he's gonna kill me, he's gonna kill me..."

It was the most unpleasant way to wake up. Luigi's eyes shot open, his heart racing and his arms tightening around Waluigi.

Said man was panting, clawing at Luigi's side while pressing his forehead into the shorter's chest. A painful expression painted his face, eyebrows curved on worry, mouth clearly moving as if he were speaking consciously, eyes screwed shut with tears wetting his skin.

"He's after me, he's after me, I don't want any more bruises, broken bones, anything, n-no..."

Luigi bit his lip, quickly wondering how he should go about waking Waluigi up. Or if he even wanted to wake him up.

"N-no, hng! W-why, why, oh hell, why me of all people...?" Waluigi finished with his voice breaking, hard sobs shaking the bed and his legs twitching and kicking about.

Luigi began stroking Waluigi's hair, just as he did a few hours ago to coax him into relaxing, tilting his head down to softly speak into his ear, "It's alright, Waluigi, it's alright. You're safe, you're safe right here, and you're not gonna get hurt, not as long as I'm around..."

"H-he's gonna kill me..."

"I'll protect you; I'll protect you from whatever that horrid man tries to do to you."

"H-he'll find a way to kill me..."

"No, no, he won't." Luigi took a moment to yawn, "If he dares decide to come around, he'll be the one who dies."

Over the course of the next thirty minutes, Waluigi once again eased back into sleeping peacefully, though his face still held its pained expression and his fingers still dug into Luigi's torso as if he were still clawing for his life. Luigi's throat began to hurt from keeping his voice soft and low, his fingertips were numb from constantly running them through Waluigi's messy hair, plus his arm had fallen asleep from where he had been laying on it. He wanted so badly to get up, walk around, or at least flip over, but Waluigi was more important than his comfort at the moment.

When he heard Waluigi's breathing even out again, the younger was finally able to return to unconsciousness.

* * *

"I hate you."

"Excuse me? Who let you crash in their bed last night?"

Waluigi glanced to the side, mouth curling upward in disgust, "I'm guessing you."

"Correct," Luigi held his nose in their air, "I could've been the little snob like you say I am and left you on the street, but no, I was much to _kind_ to do such a thing."

Waluigi tilted his head down, allowing the shadow of his hat cast over his eyes so they'd glow in his trademark, intimidating way, "Tell me how I ended up here."

Luigi, unfazed by Waluigi's technique, leaned against the wall and crossed his arms smugly, "You must've gotten out of the house, got wasted somehow, and then came crawling up to my house with a bottle of vodka and a bucket of emotions."

"Meaning?"

"Stop acting so tough. I know you're scared of him, and right now you're sitting there praying that he hasn't woken up and found you missing."

Waluigi's shoulders tensed up, though his face relaxed as if he agreed with Luigi, "And if I am?"

"You wouldn't be drinking, then coming to my house and wailing about how he's physically hurt you. Nor would you be kicking and screaming that he's gonna come kill you while you're asleep. By the way, don't you feel a little healthier this morning?"

Waluigi snorted, "Healthier?"

"Yes, instead of passing out from the alcohol I managed to get you to sleep." Luigi grinned, "Unless you were extremely wasted in which case I'm sad."

"I probably was wasted. Last I remember, I actually wanted to comforted by you and made my way out here, and after that it's a blur."

Luigi hummed, "Funny. 'Cause when you got here, you were pounding on my door and asking for hugs."

Waluigi chuckled, "That must've been some really strong vodka then."

"You also cried about how you were gonna get hit when you got home."

The two began to stare at each other, the taller quickly losing his feeling of humor and the shorter inwardly begging for a confession.

"H-he doesn't mistreat me, Luigi. He never has."

"You keep telling yourself that so you can keep that energy to chase after his money."

"I don't chase his money." Waluigi snapped, lunging from his seat to stand over Luigi, "I'm his friend. He's my acquaintance. I'm not letting myself become his little punch-bag-Chihuahua-pet just so I can have a roof over my head."

Luigi tilted his head, calmly grabbing Waluigi's arm and pulling it towards him, sliding the sleeve up the bony arm, "Then what are these burn marks from?" He continued to push the sleeve back, "What are these bruises from? The bite marks?" He dropped his arm, reaching up to slide a fingertip under Waluigi's eye, looking at his glove after he did so, "Why are you wearing concealer?" He looked back up at Waluigi, "Especially over that black eye?"

Waluigi narrowed his eyes, mouth straightening as he slowly shook his head, "It's none of your concern. A stupid street fight."

"Oh, really? Did the cop use those cheap sex-shop handcuffs on you when you got arrested?" Luigi snatched Waluigi's other arm, pulling his glove down to show the dark marks on his wrists.

"No, he didn't." Waluigi yanked his hand back, nostrils flaring as he inhaled loudly, "There's nothing wrong between the two of us, and I swear if you try to do anything about it I'll _kill_ you."

Luigi shook his head, "You just don't want him to end up in jail. You depend on him so much it is _sick_. You don't need to let yourself become his rag doll just to be able to have money to support yourself, or a place to sleep that's not an alleyway. You're better than that, Waluigi, I know you are."

Waluigi began to back away slowly, "Why does it matter so much to you, if that is the truth?"

"I hate to see you hurt. I hate to see you spending what little time you get away from him drinking and wailing. I hate seeing you flinch every time he turns to you at any sort of competition or sports event. I hate finding you two hiding out somewhere where he can easily slam your head into the wall and get away with it. I hate how he treats you, and I hate how you're letting him. I also hate how you _depend_ on him so much, how you almost _love_ him."

"You're overreacting, you don't even have your facts straight!" Waluigi laughed, almost nervously, as he continued to back away, running into a small table and yelping at the contact before shooting the piece of furniture a quick glare.

"That so?" Luigi calmly followed after, "Then does this sound familiar? Last week at the tennis playoffs, after you two lost third bracket, he blames you for all the missed shots even though it was obviously him? Then, when you try to point that out, your head ends up cut open against the brick wall next to you, which forces the two of you to leave the shady back-alley way so no one will ask what happened?"

Waluigi quickly reached up to fixate his cap, eyes widening before growling, "Are you some sort of stalker?"

"No." Luigi raised his eyebrows, "I just so happened to see the video camera footage that was shown to Peach a few days ago."

"There was a security camera there?"

"Yup. Guards were rewatching the tape to see who had recently left graffiti on the wall, but saw what he did to you instead."

Waluigi's shoulders slumped, slowly sitting himself down on the couch and staring at the wall across from him. "So he's in jail right now?"

"They went and got him this morning." Luigi bit his lip, "Your stuff should be getting here this afternoon. I…I volunteered to let you stay with me a while."

The elder snarled, "How long are they gonna keep him?"

"In the Mushroom Kingdom, domestic violence is worth jail time of at least twenty years." Luigi quietly walked over and sat down next to the other, carefully wrapping an arm around his shoulders, "Don't worry about him. You should worry about getting better, healing from these bruises and cuts."

"B-but Luigi… he…"

"You don't need to keep on worshiping him. Without him, I'm sure you'll be happier."

Waluigi broke his stare at the wall to turn to Luigi, his eyes unreadable as he tried to contain the feeling of wanting to cry.

Said Italian rubbed the other's back, fingers running against his spine which was obviously poking out, "Before you ask, I wouldn't let you stay with me if I hated you as much as you think I do. I'll help you, trust me."

One little tear began to slide down Waluigi's cheek, slightly washing away the concealer he had been wearing.


End file.
